Treasure
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: Just because you date the most popular guy in school, doesn't make you the most popular girl, as Kagome finds out. However, as the old saying goes, One man's trash is another man's treasure.
1. He Was a Boy, She Was a Girl

So I've seen several people do "song-fics" to this song and I don't like how they turned out. This is one of my favorite songs by Avril so I wanted to donate my version to the overrun field of song-fics. I'll even leave out the lyrics to give you a better flow of the story! Normally, I try to keep it canon but with this song I really can't, so I'll just do my best to keep the characters in character.

For all my E&F story readers, I _am_working on it, it's just coming slow and I don't feel like forcing it. It always does better when I don't.

This was actually posted on Dokuga almost two years ago...I just realized today that it wasn't on here. So here ya go!

He was a boy, She was a girl

"Inuyasha, you really need to get rid of that girl. She is _not_part of our social class," Naraku said through his mouthful of whatever the school cafeteria had dumped on his plate today. He wagged his fork in his half-breed friend's face as he talked.

The half-dog demon wrinkled his nose as something oozing splattered onto his face. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off before he spoke. "I heard you already man, and I told you the answer. That doesn't matter. She's too hot. Besides, it's not like I ever _do_anything in public with her anyway."

"So? It's an open secret, Inu. _Everyone_knows about you and the," at this, Kagura wrinkled her nose, "_skater girl._" She stuck her spoon in her mouth, moving her tongue all over it while she redid her loose side-ponytail. A little smirk played across her lips as Inuyasha's eyes riveted to the piece of plastic. She didn't have to pass biology to know that he wanted her.

"I don't know," his voice trailed off as he was distracted by the spoon.

"It's a good thing she hasn't met your parents yet, Inuyasha. It would be almost impossible to break up with her then." Kikyou took a sip from her bottle of Perrier water.

"Break up with her Inuyasha. It's for the best." All four sets of eyes swung in the direction of the normally silent member of their group. Kanna, in all her pale glory, took a small bite of her asian salad before putting the fork back down as she chewed.

The silver-haired hanyou just nodded dumbly. Everyone _always_ listened to what Kanna said when she spoke, if only because she almost never did.


	2. Come Back Down to Earth

Come Back Down to Earth

Kagome smiled broadly as a knock sounded at her door. She had _made sure_ that her family was gone for her "date" tonight with her boyfriend. Sure, it wasn't a movie and dinner at a nice restaurant but she understood Inuyasha's need to keep their relationship low-key. If too many rumors got started about them, someone was bound to get hurt. Double-checking her reflection in the mirror, she ran her fingers through the few spiral curls that framed her face before opening the front door.

"Inuyasha! Come on in. Everyone's gone toni—Inuyasha?" She frowned just a bit as her boyfriend, dressed uber-casually in a pair of gym shorts and a tank. He looked like he had just come from working out. "What's wrong?"

"This has to end, Kagome. I mean…we're just not on the same level, ya know?"

The young woman was silent for a minute. "No, I don't know. What do you mean?"

The hanyou sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Look, Kagome, it just isn't working out. I mean, I can't take you out into public. I can't be seen with you. I just…I need someone who I can actually _do_ things with. Who's on my—"

"Wait, are you breaking up with me? Is that it?" She shook her head, a self-deprecating smile stretching her mouth. "You're an idiot, Inuyasha Taishou. Get out of my sight."

"Now, Kagome, don't be like that. We can still be friends. I mean, just like before. Keepin' it low—" The sound of a door slamming in his face cut him off. The dog ears all the girls so adored swiveled to catch the sound of her retreating feet and stifled sobs. Somehow, he felt like he had just royally screwed up.

Kagome returned to school the next morning. She wasn't going to let the stupid idiot drag her down. So today would have been their one year anniversary. Big whoop. She didn't care one bit. Not one single bit. Until she found out Inuyasha and hers "secret" relationship hadn't been so secret. In fact, the entire school knew about it. Still, she kept her head held high until she made it back home that night. She had never been more thankful for the weekend.

..:.

Inuyasha smiled widely for the camera that the school photographer was using to snap his graduation photo. Taking the fake diploma from his principle, a wizened old woman named Kaede, he walked down the steps and back to his chair. His eyes paid little attention to all the noise and fanfare the graduation was causing in the stadium. Instead, they sought out Kagome's face in the crowd. She seemed happy enough, talking and chatting with her best friend Sango and paying the rest of the people absolutely no attention.

He settled back into his seat, seven rows behind hers. She, though, had apparently gotten over him easily enough. He expected she'd cry and sob and skip school or change schools or something whenhe got someone to ask her how she was doing after the breakup. But no, she shot the messenger dead.

_"Inuyasha? Why would I waste my time sobbing over a moron who pays his teachers for his A's?"_

The hanyou flinched when he learned what she said. He'd only told her that when he'd gotten passed-out drunk and had needed her to pick him up. It was just one of the many random things he'd said during his drunken stupors.

..:.

Kagome screamed wildly, jumping up and down and looking back and forth between the paper in her hand and her mother and best friend. Her long hair bounced with her, flying all around her face.

"I got in!" she cried delightedly. "I got into the university!" Throwing the paper in the air, she nearly tackled her best friend as they celebrated together. Her next target was her mom as all three women danced and celebrated all around the living room.

Running out the front door, she announced it to the whole world. "_I'm going to college!_"

Strangers gave her mixed reactions. Some of the older people chuckled and shook their heads. Teenagers just ignored her. Those in her age group who weren't lucky enough to go to college gave her dirty looks. Adults smiled and called back their congratulations as they passed.

..:.

Kagome slipped into the only empty seat remaining in the room—on the edge of the very front row next to a white-haired youkai. As the professor began his course-introduction-lecture, pausing to give a brief and scornful look to the late student, Kagome pulled out her notebook and wrote the words "Biology 1010" at the top of the page. She jumped just a little when the male next to her leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"This is Biology 2015. Biology 1010 is next door." With that, he righted himself as the syllabus with all the proof the beet-red girl needed appeared on the overhead projector.

Quietly excusing herself, Kagome grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Freshman?" the professor called out, a smirk in his voice.

The young woman froze in mortification until she heard a smooth voice ring out behind her. "Transfer student."

_Huh?_She dared a peek over her shoulder and was more than a bit surprised to find the white-haired demon from before. He arched a brow at her as he walked past. Regaining her sense of where she was, she quickly followed after him. Double checking her schedule, she followed the male into room 331 where the syllabus for Biology 1010 glowed on the overhead.

There were only two seats left open in the small room and they were side-by-side. Kagome gave the guy a sheepish grin as he took the seat next to her. "It seems like we're kinda stuck together. I'm Kagome Higarashi."

The male gave her a look with the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes she'd ever seen. They seriously outdid Inuyasha's amber ones. "Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Sesshoumaru turned back to his notebook as the professor began his first lecture.

As it turned out, they shared three classes twice a week, about half of Kagome's schedule. They had Biology 1010, English Language and Culture and Japanese History. Before their English class about a week into the semester, Kagome worked up the nerve to talk to the youkai.

"So, what year are you? I'm a freshman." She twiddled her pen a bit.

"Junior. These are my elective classes." He reread the extra credit assignment he was turning in for another class.

"Oh, well, that's cool."

Their attention was caught when a woman who wasn't their professor stuck her head inside the door. "Your class is cancelled today. Dr. Manstram is ill." With that, the woman was gone.

Cheers rang up from all around the room and students gathered their things and fled before she could come back and say the teacher had changed his mind.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Kagome dared to ask, smiling just a bit.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment before rolling one shoulder. "Where?"

"Uum…the cafeteria?" She grinned sheepishly. "I don't have a car yet."

His gold eyes made her fidget in place for a moment. "Hn. We'll go to MOS Burger."

Kagome blinked and frowned. "But I don't have a car and that's on the other side of town."

The tall male shouldered his bag and began to walk towards the door. "That is why you will ride with me. Come, don't waste time."

She blinked and frowned just a bit before throwing all her things in her bag and darting out after her new-found friend. A bright smile lit up her face and she was off in her own little world as she walked down the hall beside Sesshoumaru. The young woman was so distracted that she almost ran into the metal pole dividing the doorway.

The inuyoukai grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her into his side and off her path that would have most likely led to a bloody nose.

Kagome flushed a dark red, really noticing just how tall Sesshoumaru was. She barely reached his shoulder! "Thanks," she stuttered out, her eyes watching her feet.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just let go of her arm and began to walk again. However, he did keep one ear and half an eye trained on her as they walked towards his car. The girl was clumsy. He heard her stumble at least once more. When she tripped, over her own feet it sounded like, he was beside her in the blink of an eye, one large hand gently on her elbow to steady her. "Do you need a walker or cane to assist you?"

The brown-eyed young woman just stared at the white-haired male, trying to decide if he was being serious or teasing her. Finally, she decided that if he was teasing she would find out by teasing back. "No, I left it at home today. I decided to be independent and all." She laughed when he gave her a long look and let go. She followed him to his car and stopped short when she saw him unlock one of the absolute nicest cars she'd ever seen. "_You_ have a Nissan GTR? Wow…you must be loaded. But, your clothes don't make you look like you're loaded. You _look_ normal."

The young daiyoukai rolled his shoulder again. "It was a gift from my mother for my eighteenth birthday. I could not refuse her. And I prefer to look 'normal'. It's more comfortable than designer clothing. You were expecting Versace, Gucci, Prada and Coach?"

Kagome shrugged as she slid into the passenger seat and buckled. "Where I went to high school at, the wealthy kids had no problems flaunting their money. Sure, we all wore uniforms but there were the things like earrings, sunglasses, shoes, stockings and purses that were high-end."

"Hn." He deftly pulled into traffic and headed towards the restaurant.

With his actions, a pattern started. They sat together in the three classes they shared, compared notes, formed study groups with other students and had lunch together on the days when class was cancelled or whenever they just felt like it. The months flew by and Kagome enjoyed her studies, though she didn't always care for the homework. She also enjoyed her friendship with Sesshoumaru. Secretly, she wouldn't have minded one bit if it went to something beyond friendship.

For his part, Sesshoumaru enjoyed her company a great deal more than he did that of most of the girls on campus. Probably because she didn't throw herself at him or make insinuations about what she "wanted to do with him" or anything like that. All she wanted was his friendship which, after a little bit, he was willing to give. Christmas break was just around the corner and finals were looming ever closer. As the pair was walking through the halls one chilly afternoon, he felt her small hand slip into his and her fingers intertwine with his own.

He pulled his hand free and Kagome frowned and started to draw away from him. She knew it was stupid, hoping for something more. She jumped a bit as she felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into his side. A little blush claimed her cheeks as his hand sought her own and claimed it in its warm, firm grip.

The next semester they didn't share any classes but that was okay because he still came over to her dorm room and helped her with her homework, played games or just generally hung out. He took her out to dinner, to a movie, to the skating rink (which he turned out to only be half-decent at) and did just about anything she wanted to do. Of course, she did what he wanted to as well.

She did her best to learn to play chess, one of his favorite pastimes, but that didn't turn out well. So, he settled for checkers. She would comb his hair and braid it after a shower, praise his cooking which was so much better than hers and any number of things he wanted.

Sesshoumaru graduated the following spring and Kagome couldn't have been any happier for her boyfriend. She loved him and wasn't afraid to say it. After the class tossed their caps and was dismissed, she wove through the crowd to find him. Her smile could have lit up the entire stadium as she gleefully launched herself at him.

He chuckled quietly and caught her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You are certainly excited enough for the both of us."

Kagome grinned broadly. "Of course I'd be happy when the man I love graduates from college!"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a moment before that small little half-smile reserved only for her appeared on his face. "And I will be happy when the woman I love graduates from college, as well."

She laughed again and pressed another kiss to his mouth. Two years later, it was her turn to walk that stage. As her class tossed their hats, she yelled at the top of her lungs, beyond delighted to be through with school. She had several job opportunities lined up and was close to choosing one. She laughed as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and pull her into a hard chest.

The young woman craned her head to get a better look at her boyfriend of almost four years. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt something hard and warm slip onto her finger and his voice whisper in her ear.

"Marry me." It was a question phrased like a demand, typical Sesshoumaru. Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded fervently.

"Of course, stupid. Like there's really anyone else."

A/N: MOS Burger is a real burger joint in Japan. Some of its burgers actually sound pretty good. (Thank you ! lol)


	3. Guess Who She Sees?

Guess Who He Sees?

Inuyasha grumbled as he locked the doors on the restaurant. He was the manager of the local WacDonalds and while the pay was good, the hours were long and boring. Really, his dad couldn't have hooked him up with a better job? Yeah, he only needed one until the old man decided to give him his half of the inheritance, but still. He groused again, running his fingers through his short-cropped silver hair.

"Oh, are you closed already?" a soft voice said from behind him.

_What does it look like, lady? Damn. Door's locked, light's off, everyone's gone._Instead, he just plastered on a smile and turned to face the woman. "Yes ma'am, we closed about twenty—Kagome?" He was totally bewildered. Here was this girl that looked _exactly like_ his Kagome.

The young woman blinked, squinting at the man in the dim lighting of the WacDonalds glowing sign. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

A big smile spread across the hanyou's face. Finally, after all these years he had the perfect chance to make up with her and get her back with him! He was the manager of her favorite fast-food chain, he could get her free food and drinks and stuff! Inuyasha could just see it now, he'd tell her who he was, she'd recognize him and fall back into his arms. It'd be like old times again, only better because he would treat her right this time. Already, the sound of their children's laughter rang in his ears.

"Oh my goodness, Inuyasha?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and the smile he always loved light up his world once more. "What're you doing here so late?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm the manager here, Kagome! What about you? Last I heard about you, you were attending that big university to become a dental technician."

"Yeah, I did. I graduated and got my degree, too. I wasn't at the top of my class but I did pretty good nonetheless." She froze as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Inuyasha, what…?"

"That's so great, Kagome. I'm so happy for you." The hanyou chose not to notice how she went absolutely still in his arms and how she didn't move to hug him back. He pulled back just a bit, a big smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. He took her unmoving form as acceptance and leaned down to put a kiss on her lips. _I have her now._

For her part, Kagome was absolutely shocked. Where did he get off thinking he could hug her? After what he did to her in high school? Yeah, she didn't hold a grudge but that didn't mean that she had to let him back in her life. When he lowered his face to hers to kiss her, she came out of her stupor and slapped him across the face. As his hand flew to his face in shock, the young woman backpedalled out of his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha? I'm not your girlfriend anymore. In fact, _you_were the one who broke up with _me_remember?" She eyed him warily, waiting for his explanation and ready to run at the same time.

Inuyasha rubbed his reddening cheek and aching jaw. _Damn she had an arm on her._"What's wrong, Kagome? Can't an old friend give another old friend a hug?"

"Maybe, if there wasn't a history between the 'old friends' and one 'old friend' doesn't try to kiss the other." Her hand automatically flew to her pocket when her phone went off.

_"Strong and slow, the way that you want me to. Baby my whole life through, I'm gonna keep on, keep on lovin' you…"_

Her smile reappeared as she answered the phone and turned away from Inuyasha. "Hey baby. No, I walked down to WacDonalds, remember? I had a craving, why else?" She laughed at something the caller said. "No, you don't need to do that. I'm happy with a burger now and then. I don't need a whole store." She laughed again, louder this time. "No, they were closed. I'm headed back now. I'll see you in a few, okay? Love you too, baby. See you in a few. Bye." Closing her phone, she turned back to Inuyasha and watched him for a moment.

Inuyasha heard the drone of a masculine voice on the other side of the phone, but the caller spoke too low for him to really distinguish any words. He frowned as Kagome called the man "baby". Did that mean she was taken? It couldn't be! He scowled. He wouldn't lose her this time. He'd _prove_to her that he was the best out there. There was nobody else for him! She was the one! He knew it! When she hung up, his scowl was still firmly in place.

"Who was that?" His voice was terse and rough.

She sighed and shook her head. Somehow, she knew this would happen if she ever saw him again. "My fiancé. Look, I have to go. He's waiting for me out our hotel. I'll see you around sometime, okay?"

"Where are you staying at?" He had to know. Maybe he'd have a "delivery" there and "accidentally" bump into her.

"We're staying at the Peninsula Tokyo. His parents offered to let us stay with them, since that's where the wedding will be, but we opted for the hotel. It gives us a little more privacy." She laughed again, her soft brown eyes dancing in glee. "Besides, my fiancé wanted to treat me to a little bit of TLC since I'd never stayed at a luxury hotel before. And…when he said where he wanted to take me, how could I resist? Anyway, see you later, Inuyasha."

"Wait! Kagome!" He paused for a minute as she turned back around and watched him. "Do you wanna…I don't know, do coffee sometime? You know, to catch up on old times?"

She sighed. "No, sorry, Inuyasha. I don't have enough time. The wedding is in just a couple of weeks and frankly, I don't think it would be a good idea. Goodbye, Inuyasha." With that, she turned and was gone.

The hanyou's shoulders slumped and his eyes dulled a bit. His adorable puppy ears that Kagome had loved so much, laid flat against his skull. He fought back a whimper as he turned and headed back to his parents' place. He had never moved out, mostly because his dad never really expected anything from him. After all, the "heir" to the family fortune had already been chosen. His stupid older half-brother. Whatever, he didn't care. That just meant he had more time to try and get Kagome back before her wedding. Maybe, if he was lucky, _he'd_be the groom standing up there with her on that day. Not whatever bozo she picked out.

It didn't even register in the hanyou's mind where she had said she was staying at. It wasn't until he was halfway back to his parents' when the words clicked together. _"We're staying at the Peninsula Tokyo."_ Damn! That was like one of the nicest hotels in town! You had to get on a waiting list for _years_ before you could stay. Unless you knew the right people of course.

_So that means her boy-toy,_Inuyasha refused to recognize the seriousness of Kagome's relationship, _is probably some big-named somebody._He briefly thought about looking into all those who checked into the hotel, but the last time he did that (when he was trying to find just where Kagome was living at) they flat out told him that even though he had the Taishou name behind him, they weren't allowed to give out that kind of information unless under court order.

As he entered his parents' house, he ignored his mother's gushing over some little piece of frilly paper in her hand and his dad's phone conversation with somebody. _Probably another one of his business partners,_he thought mulishly. The fact that his father was laughing and his father _never_laughed didn't occur to him.

Kagome smiled as she slipped into her room, the night's previous events long forgotten. Her fiancé was stretched out on top of the king sized bed. With a laugh, she pounced him only to have him roll them to where he was pinning her to the bed.

He chuckled quietly, a little smirk on his face as he lowered it to hers. "Pinned ya again."

The young woman broke out laughing, absolutely rolling in laughter as her fiancé chuckled as well. With a grin, she leaned up and licked his nose before nipping at his chin. Her brown eyes danced with enthusiasm as she watched him eye her once before pressing a kiss to her mouth. She nipped at his lips, slowly sucking on his lower one.

A low growl reverberated in his chest as he dipped his head and slowly licked the mark he had placed on her six months after his proposal. He smirked as he felt her shudder and moan quietly beneath him. The big male chuckled darkly as his skilled hands played across her body.

..:.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently. His stupid brother and stupid fiancé were coming over for stupid supper tonight. His mother dismissed the servant girl that put the silver serving bowl filled with fall-off-the-bone tender roast on the table and fidgeted just a tad in her seat.

Touga smiled softly at his wife, gently patting her hand with his huge one. "Izayoi, love, calm yourself. Sesshoumaru has already marked her. I doubt she won't like you. Just relax."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "bitch's probably a gold digger. That nice-ass car he drives around practically screams 'I'm filthy freakin rich.' Dumbass dog probably didn't even sign a pre-nup."

"Inuyasha, watch your language!" his mother scolded. "I will not have you talking like that at the dinner table around Sesshoumaru's mate. I _know_ you have better manners now act like it."

The half-demon's ears pinned against his head at his mother's lecture. He grumbled and glared at the entryway as he heard the front door open and close. A soft female voice danced around his ears before his brother's baritone spoke over it. His nose twitched as a vaguely familiar scent twitched his nose.

"This way, Kagome. I can tell Izayoi had roast prepared."

"Ooh, roast? That sounds delicious! Does it smell good? I can't smell anything yet. Oh I wish I had a nose like yours. Be able to smell all the nice smelly smells."

Sesshoumaru's chuckle reached Inuyasha's stunned ears. "You are perfect the way you are, Kagome."

The hanyou's amber eyes were in absolute shock as Kagome walked in behind his older half-brother. For her part, Kagome had eyes only for her mate and fiancé. However, when she turned to greet her future in-laws she was stunned into silence when she saw her old high school beaux.

"Inu…yasha? What are you doing here?" She frowned, her hand slipping into Sesshoumaru's as she pressed closer to his side.

"Do you know him, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, his arm wrapping around her securely. He frowned at how suddenly clingy she was.

"We dated briefly in high school. It turned out to be just a fling." She tore her eyes away from the Inuyasha's and smiled up at her mate. She placed her free hand on his chest and leaned up on her tiptoes, lips slightly pursed.

The young daiyoukai relaxed. High school was a long time ago. He didn't know her then. He had no reason to be jealous. Hell, he_knew_ he had been her first. Obviously it wasn't anything really serious. He nuzzled the top of her head, a soft, comforting croon resonating in his chest.

"You _bitch!_ What, I break up with you but you just _had_to get back at me by sleeping with my brother?" Inuyasha open-palm slapped the table as he stood, making the silver and dinnerware rattle in its settings. A very wimpy growl compared to Sesshoumaru's rattled in his throat as he glared at the pair in the doorway.

Sesshoumaru growled in return, the sound dark and threatening and sending a shiver down his father's spine. He would _not_tolerate his good-for-nothing half-brother insulting his mate and fiancé!

Touga shook his head and sat back in his seat. The stupid boy had to learn eventually that the world wouldn't hand him things on a silver platter. His mother might, but the world wouldn't give a care.

Kagome stopped the impending fight however, with a simple touch to her mate's forearm. "Sesshoumaru, don't let him get your goat. It's not worth it. Now, will you please introduce me to Izayoi and your father?" She smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly, forcing his body to relax as he smiled at his mate. "Kagome, this is my father, Touga Taishou," Touga smiled and nodded "and his wife Izayoi. Father, Izayoi, this is my mate and fiancé Kagome Higurashi."

"It's delightful to meet you, dear. Please excuse Inuyasha's manners. Sometimes you would think he was raised in a barn." Izayoi smiled broadly. "And aren't you just the prettiest thing! Touga said you were beautiful but that doesn't begin to cover how gorgeous you are!"

Kagome blushed a dark red, smoothing down the midnight blue dress she had bought for the occasion of meeting Sesshoumaru's parents. "Thank you, but I'm just thankful for Sesshoumaru to have actually given me the chance." Her eyes glowed with happiness as she took the seat her mate held out for her. "I mean, I don't know if I would have actually finished college if it wasn't for him sometimes."

As the night wore on, Inuyasha was thoroughly ignored and the remaining three people traded off stories about anything of interest. The food was eaten (mostly by the two full-demon males) and last-minute ideas for the wedding were traded. Instead of an inside reception, how about one outside under a pavilion? What about creme table cloths instead of white? Or a punch fountain for those who chose not to drink? And so the night went.

Before they realized it, it was well past midnight and Kagome was almost asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He smiled down at her and excused them for the night. Easily scooping her into his arms, he carried his fiancé out to his car and drove them back to their hotel.

A/N: Peninsula Tokyo is actuall a real luxury hotel in Tokyo. It. Is. Gorgeous! lol


	4. Sorry, Boy, But You Missed Out

Sorry, Boy, But You Missed Out

Kagome was _not_ getting cold feet, but she was nervous. Everything was in place, she was cinched into her dress and her feet were laced into the special-order lady's boot she had ordered. Her hair had been teased, combed and curled into place and her makeup had been redone about five times until it had been deemed "perfect."

This was going to be the biggest day of her life and she couldn't be happier. Her mom kissed the air around her cheek so she wouldn't mess up her makeup before leaving the room. Izayoi smiled and left as well. Not long after, a knock sounded on her door. Her father-in-law to-be opened it up and held out his arm.

"Everyone's waiting for you, my dear. Ready?"

Kagome smiled and crossed towards him. She grabbed her bouquet and looped her arm through his proffered one. "More than. How's he holding up?"

Touga chuckled and smiled. "He can't wait for you to walk down the aisle and say 'I do.'"

The sun was beautiful and warm but not hot. There was a soft breeze and the weather was absolutely perfect. Apparently, the Taishous were good friends with a young female youkai who could control the weather. Kagome learned this family and their friends they called "pack" had no qualms when it came to inter-species or inter-racial marriages. The woman's best friend, also claimed as "pack" by Kagome's new in-laws, was married to a wolf youkai and expecting twins soon.

How could they have any qualms? After all, Touga had married a human woman after divorcing Sesshoumaru's mother.

Thoughts flew rampant around in her mind as she walked up the carpeted aisle towards her mate and her soon-to-be-husband. Her breath caught in her throat as Touga handed her off to Sesshoumaru and her daiyoukai lifted the veil over her face.

As the minister talked about love and its commitments, Kagome could only focus on Sesshoumaru. However, she more than clearly heard the man ask if she took Sesshoumaru in "sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do you part."

"I do!" She nearly bounced on her toes of how giddy she was.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and smiled down at her. When the minister asked Sesshoumaru, the daiyoukai replied without hesitation. "I do."

The old grey-haired man smiled and nodded. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

A round of cheers and applause went up from everyone in the crowd, including one reluctant hanyou. Inuyasha had to admit, she seemed happy. Still, _he_ wanted to be the one up there with her. _He_wanted to be the one by her side, to run down the aisle with her, to sweep her off her feet on their honeymoon. Now, though, he wouldn't get to because he had screwed up big time in high school._And to think, those stupid posters said who we dated in high school wouldn't matter in the future. It sure as hell did to me._

As the happy couple ran down the aisle and the crowd made their way towards the reception, Inuyasha hung back and decided he probably shouldn't hang around at the reception. He didn't want to make anything awkward for her. He also didn't want to do something stupid and have her totally reject him in the future. He was still convinced she would give him a second shot if he waited long enough.


	5. This Is How The Story Ends

This Is How The Story Ends

Kagome smiled. Today had been perfect. She plopped back onto the bed of their honeymoon suite only to be tackled by her mate and husband. She laughed as he tickled her senseless then kissed her senseless. Never once did the thought of Inuyasha and his feelings cross her mind. She wouldn't let herself be dragged down, not on her special day.

Later, when the topic would come up, she would simply shrug and say, "He missed out."


End file.
